De taquineries à un baiser, il n'y a presque rien
by Mesden
Summary: Alors qu'il est sur le point d'affronter Prominence, Gazel se demande bien comment se comporter vis à vis de Burn avec qui il a échangé un baiser quelque jours plus tôt. Shonen-Ai, Burn x Gazel.


**Salut, me revoilà pour une autre fic Gazel x Burn. Hehe ^^**

**Je sais qu'il y a quelque incohérences, comme le fait qu'ils soient dans l'équipe de Fire Dragon alors qu'ils sont encore dans leurs equipes respectives : Diamond Dust et Prominence. Mais essayons de passer à côté de ça !**

**Enjoy. :3**

* * *

><p>Gazel laisse échapper un soupire. Lassé, il l'était complétement : son équipe, Diamond Dust allait devoir affronter la Prominence. A proprement parler, il ne craignait pas vraiment cette équipe. Non, celui qu'il redoutait vraiment était leur capitaine : Burn. Les deux comparses ne s'étaient plus adressés la parole depuis quelque semaines déjà où ils avaient dépassés certaines limites.<p>

* * *

><p>Étant tout deux sélectionnés dans l'équipe national Coréenne, Burn et Gazel avaient vite oubliés leur rivalité et s'étaient même retrouvés assez proches, à un tel point où ils passaient la plupart de leur temps dans la chambre de l'autre, lorsqu'il n'y avait pas entrainement. Ce fut le cas, ce jour-là. Chansoo avait décidé d'annuler l'entrainement, faute à la température qui avoisinait les 38°. Gazel possédant un lot de glaces rafraichissantes, Burn avait trouvé normal de venir le dépouiller. Affalé sur le lit de Gazel, il dégustait pleinement une glace à l'eau en laissant échapper de légers sons qui commençaient sérieusement à exaspérer Gazel, alors absorbé dans un livre.<p>

«-Tu pourrais pas faire moins de bruit ?» Dit ce dernier en fronçant les sourcils.

«- Qu'est-ce que tu as avec ce livre toi aussi ? Ça doit faire la dixième fois que tu le lis et relis, et re-relis.» S'exaspéra Burn.

«- Je stimule mes méninges, moi, au moins.» Murmura Gazel.

«-Hé ! Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire là !» S'écria Burn, se sentant désabusé « tu vas voir où je vais te stimuler, moi !» Menaça-t-il en s'approchant de Gazel, ses mains prêtent à s'emparer du corps de ce dernier.

«- Ah ! Noo-on ! Burn ar-arrêteee !» Pleurnicha Gazel entre colère et rires en sentant les mains de Burn lui chatouiller les côtes, endroit où il était extrêmement sensible.

«- Tu peux rêver, il ne fallait pas me provoquer !» S'exclama Burn en redoublant de rapidité dans ses mouvements afin d'empêcher sa victime de lui attraper les bras.

Essayant de se débattre de l'emprise de Burn, Gazel attrapa l'espèce de Tulipe posé sur la chevelure de Burn en tentant de le repousser. Seulement, une des taquineries de Burn lui procura tellement d'effets qu'au lieu d'éloigner le visage de Burn, il l'avait complétement plaqué contre sa poitrine. Un blanc s'installa alors nourrit par les battements de cœur irréguliers de Gazel que Burn pouvait pleinement entendre d'où il était. Des secondes paressant comme une éternité passèrent avant que l'un des deux protagonistes ne réagissent. Ici, Burn fut le plus vif et se redressa légèrement sans lâcher le regard de Gazel de ses yeux or.

«- Burn...»

Une douce sensation chaude sur les lèvres de Gazel l'empêcha d'en dire plus. Burn l'embrassait. Un flot d'interrogations traversèrent l'esprit de Gazel, complétement prit de court, pourquoi est-ce que Burn l'embrassait-il ? Nourrissait-il des sentiments pour lui ou était-ce juste une vaste plaisanterie ? Lorsque le jeune homme à la crinière rouge mit finalement fin au baiser, faute d'air, Gazel semblait avoir enfin compris ce qui venait de se produire. Il avait perdu son premier baiser avec Burn, son ami. Quoique, étaient-ils même encore amis après ça ? Embarrassé par le silence de Gazel, Burn essaya tant bien que mal de se racheter pour avoir, semble-t-il, dépassé les limites.

«- J-je suis désolé !» Cria-t-il avant de sauter hors du lit, sortir de la pièce et fermer la porte dans un grand fracas. A l'évidence, aucun des deux n'avait pleinement conscience de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

* * *

><p>Gazel laissa échapper un léger bâillement. Voilà qu'il n'arrivait plus à mettre la main sur ses crampons et devait donc les chercher dans les couloirs menants aux vestiaires du stade. Au moins, ça lui occupait l'esprit. Ou du moins, pas pour très longtemps vu que, perdu dans ses pensées, il venait alors d'entrer en collision avec un individu. Anticipant une chute douloureuse, Gazel ferma les yeux et, ne sentant aucun choc entre lui et le sol carrelé des couloirs arriver, les rouvrit pour constater qu'il était dans les bras de la personne avec qui il était entré en contact. Une personne qui possédait des cheveux rouge que Gazel reconnaitraient entre milles.. Écarquillant les yeux, Gazel essaya alors de se défaire de cette étreinte.<p>

«- La-lache moi, Burn !» S'écria Gazel, désireux de maintenir une certaine distance.

Évidemment, ce n'était pas le cas pour Burn qui resserra encore plus son emprise . Quelque minutes passèrent où Gazel avait finalement arrêter de se débattre, se laissant submergé par la chaleur corporelle de Burn qui finit par se décider à prendre la parole.

«- Gazel, au sujet du baiser...» Burn marqua un temps d'arrêt, cherchant les mots justes « je n'ai aucun regret à propos de ça et je n'ai pas honte de te dire que j'ai aimé et que... je t'aime, toi aussi.»

Le cœur de Gazel manqua un battement, est-ce que Burn venait juste de lui avouer qu'il était amoureux de lui ? Tremblant de tout ses membres, Gazel tenta de répondre quelque chose, seulement, il n'arrivait pas à formuler la moindre phrase. Prenant ce silence comme une réponse négative à sa confession, Burn accusa le coup en brisant lentement leur étreinte.

«-C'est tout...»

Alors que Burn se préparait à tourner les talons, il sentit une pression sur ses épaules. Si il n'arrivait pas à dire quoique ce soit, Gazel allait répondre autrement.

«- Gazel ?» Murmura Burn en voyant Gazel poser ses mains sur les rebords de son visage et rapprocher doucement leurs lèvres.

Contrairement au premier baiser, celui-ci se révéla être plus chaleureux, plus passionné et moins maladroit. Il ne dura que quelque secondes, le temps que Gazel trouve enfin le courage pour dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

«- Je t'aime aussi, Burn.»

Gazel ne pu voir que le visage de Burn s'illuminer avant que ce dernier ne lui saute dessus, les faisant tout deux tomber sur le carrelage glaciale. Mais peu importait, tout ce qui comptait dans l'instant présent, c'était lui et Gazel, finalement réunis dans le plus beau des dénouements.


End file.
